


最爱的是谁

by LuzardT



Category: X1 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 05:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuzardT/pseuds/LuzardT





	最爱的是谁

“你最爱的是谁，告诉我吧，胜宇哥。”

爱在沉默中抓狂。

孙东杓不知何时早已陷入了梦魇当中。

韩胜宇只依稀记得自己又在酒气的缠绕和美人的簇拥中喝过了头。但他并不知道自己现在身处何方。脑中传来刚醒酒后剧烈的阵痛感，他想揉揉自己的太阳穴，手刚尝试着移动耳边却传来刺耳的铁链声。

这是个没有窗的的房间。更准确的说应是窗被木板紧紧盯住。黑色的窗帘渲染了房间昏暗的气息，只有头顶上一摇一摇可怜的垂连着的灯泡让他得以有光源看清房间内部的构造。

一个看似刚才拼好的木床，床板意外的柔软或许是那人仅残留着的温柔。他就是从这个床上苏醒的，冰冷的手铐紧攥碾住他的手腕，若是稍想脱出便会感到手腕割伤般的疼痛。啧，是昨晚跟床伴来了场激烈的游戏吗。手铐连接着铁圈一圈一圈环成扎根于地上装置的铁链。韩胜宇凑近眯起眼睛看到装置上的钥匙孔，

看来不等到囚禁自己的床伴出现是没办法脱离了。

他的手链能够允许他抵达与房间通连的厕所以让他进行最基本的排泄与洗漱。这是什么新型情趣酒店的房间吗？自己的床伴去哪儿了？韩胜宇甩甩头又走回床上发着呆。回想着昨晚残缺的只剩碎片的经历。

他姑且是去了平常都会去的gay bar，姑且与自己的新欢交缠着亲吻而被身旁的服务员递了许多杯酒，男子汉大丈夫有几杯是喝不了的呢，何况韩胜宇还以从未醉酒的记录而暗暗自傲，最后的最后就忘记了接下来发生的所有事情。

他的回忆被门外传来皮鞋正经又有节奏的脚步声打断，随后脚步声停在了自己的门前。韩胜宇饶有兴趣的等待着新欢打开门与他进行一场淋漓尽致的性爱，表情却随着大门的打开而呆滞住了。

“东杓…”韩胜宇的声音仿佛卡在喉咙中，他知道是因为自己长时间没喝水导致的喉咙干渴，但也许多半更是对眼前曾经熟悉的身影感到恐惧又震惊。

“胜宇哥，昨晚又和这么多人喝酒？”

眼前从软绵绵的阳光小男孩变为轮廓分明的成熟少年的他让韩胜宇感到有些堂皇，孙东杓慢悠悠地走近韩胜宇，在韩胜宇还呆愣在床上之时精致纤长的两指将韩胜宇的下巴抬起强迫韩胜宇直视着他。

“虽然我已经是你的前任了…但是没关系。”

“该有的惩罚你一个都不会少。”

孙东杓紧盯着韩胜宇深邃的眼眸，他的眼里早已没有了孙东杓。但是没关系，毕竟以后这双眼里会只有他一个人。男孩勾了勾尚待稚气的厚唇，想顺势吻上面前被囚禁的男人。

一声清脆的响声回荡在还暗沉着的房间里，惊动了还未苏醒的静默空气，孙东杓疑惑地点触着在自己精致的小脸上渐渐浮现出的大掌拍出的红手印。火辣辣的触感让他一边摇晃着脑袋一边半眯起细长的双眼。

“如果不是你疯了我不会打你。”韩胜宇的手其实也在微微颤抖，他气急败坏地直对着眼前邪笑着的前男友来了一巴掌却没想到他居然笑得合上了眼睛。

他笑容中曾经的可爱与天真仿佛不知何时就被置换了。

韩胜宇作为家境殷实的富二代自然可以随意出入gay bar.因为家人阻止不了他的想法和他轻浮的举动，似乎每夜带回的小男孩都与前晚不相同。

但都是小男孩主动勾引着韩胜宇希望通过与韩胜宇发生性关系而获得一大笔对于韩胜宇来说并不重要的金钱。当然，也有的只是想品尝韩胜宇健壮又精美的肉体与他身下蓬勃欲发的巨大。

但是有一天带回的小男孩与之前不同，小男孩身上还穿着不知哪家店购买的童装，穿着小学生春游的小短裤露出一截细嫩的白腿被韩胜宇磕磕跘跘带了回来。小男孩似乎十分不满的大叫着但可怜的却只有韩胜宇能听到。

没错，孙东杓只是韩胜宇喝了酒后在路边拐回家的小孩。韩胜宇其实也没醉，看到孙东杓这么纯的小孩就想勾一勾玩一玩，装作喝醉了酒迷迷糊糊的往孙东杓怀里倒。当孙东杓急急忙忙的接住眼前不认识但意外的帅气的男人而脸庞微微泛红时，韩胜宇认定，他能够抱了这个男孩。

孙东杓被韩胜宇拽拉着推入房间，韩胜宇铺满酒气的呼吸喷洒在孙东杓耳畔让孙东杓的躯体颤抖不止。

“拜托…拜托请不要……”孙东杓发出小猫般微弱的呜咽更是引起了韩胜宇的兴趣，韩胜宇伸出炙热的舌头舔舐上眼前小男孩的脖子，小男孩还处在变声期的奶呼呼又哑哑的抖声只让韩胜宇性欲大发。

当韩胜宇轻车熟路的探入一根手指时内壁该死的紧致感才让韩胜宇惊觉眼前的小男孩同之前每夜轮流换着的有经验的男孩不同。

“第一次？”他轻笑着将手从后穴中抽出，从柜子里掏出一罐基本没用过的润滑油，毕竟之前带回来的家伙早已给自己准备了前戏的润滑。以为自己拐回来了一个装清纯的货色结果居然是真的处男，让韩胜宇对他兴趣浓厚。

“嗯……拜托…拜托放过我。我真的只是刚好路过酒吧的门口，我不是……”小猫哭哭啼啼地接受着男人在他后穴缓慢的用手指抽插，孙东杓还是第一次尝试这种事情，他自己清楚已经逃离不了男人的手掌心后便自暴自弃的拿起了身旁的被子想要盖在自己流满眼泪的脸庞上被子却被男人一把扯开。

“那我会温柔点的。”韩胜宇温柔的对他扬起了招牌笑容让孙东杓的心跳突然间漏了一拍，虽然这个男人行为很恶劣但是脸实在能改变一个人的印象。

既然逃不了，就栽了吧。

孙东杓这么想着，在被男人用各种姿势出出进进抱抱贴贴后结束了自己刘海都被汗液拍打湿了的第一次夜晚。

“你叫什么名字？我很中意你。”韩胜宇身下的火热又一次挺进孙东杓被操干已久仍然紧致的小穴中射入了今晚的第三次精液后贴着孙东杓红透了的小兔耳低声问道。

“唔……孙…孙东杓…。”孙东杓迷迷糊糊中支支吾吾地念出了自己的名字，韩胜宇奖励地拍了拍他早已被拍红的屁股，抽出了沾满上一次射精时留下的白浊与孙东杓粘腻肠液的性器。抱着孙东杓进行事后清理了。

孙东杓第二天早上从身体剧烈的酸痛中醒来，把他抱在怀中轻吻的男人告诉他。他叫韩胜宇，以后就是他的男朋友了。会对他负责的。

虽然很不想承认，但韩胜宇在当他男朋友时无微不至的照顾让孙东杓感觉到自己也许在这样一次一夜情中找到了真爱。

例如当他压力很大的时候韩胜宇耐心的轻拍着他的背告诉他自己永远会陪着他，又例如每天早上惯例的早安晚安吻与只要在一起时都不愿从对方身上下来的粘人。帅气的男人用着色气的声音在自己耳边吹着气低吟总是让情窦初开的孙东杓羞红了脸欲罢不能，一边大叫着一边捂上韩胜宇的嘴却被韩胜宇恶趣味地舔了舔手心。

韩胜宇也教会了他很多，当孙东杓有一天无意刷到一条带有性内容的消息时，他指着那个男人手中的鞭子问，胜宇哥，这个也能在那个里出现吗。韩胜宇只是揉了揉小孩蓬松的卷发，无奈地拿去了孙东杓的手机。

“东杓还不是到看这个的年纪呀。”

不过看起来还挺痛的，孙东杓抖了抖身子，算啦，反正自己也不会被韩胜宇做出这种虐待身子的事情，就好好的跟韩胜宇一起走到最后吧。

他一直执拗的以为韩胜宇对他的爱不会倦怠。

但事实并不是这样，在过了一段时间孙东杓被韩胜宇宠的娇纵地翘起了小恶魔尾巴时韩胜宇便厌了他。不过因为养成系的快乐韩胜宇跟他处久了点儿罢了。这样一成不变的生活太无趣了，何况孙东杓这小孩这么纯，连自己去gay bar都不让的生活太过于拘束韩胜宇的欲望了。

何况，让他一生只操一个人在他心里还太早了。既然借着年轻不如多玩几个再爽爽，韩胜宇便轻浮的留下一句分手就把孙东杓甩在了人潮拥挤的大街上。他只顾着回头像平常一样走回家，却没看见身后默默的咬紧牙关的小孩。

「如此痛苦的恋念，

自出生以来还是第一次。

爱在沉默中抓狂。」

当孙东杓看到韩胜宇穿着性感露背网纱衣走进那家gay bar的时候孙东杓是面无表情的。

「绝望过无数次，

这些时日，只有苦痛。」

他紧抓着进去gay bar的门把手，却在想松开的一瞬间被熙熙攘攘的人群挤入吧中。他挤出人群随意一瞥，竟看见韩胜宇忘情地拥吻着另外一个精瘦的男孩，男孩如水蛇般的腰蹭上韩胜宇实在的六块腹肌，伸出舌头与韩胜宇的舌头有技巧的纠缠在一起。

比孙东杓会多了。

“这可真是……”孙东杓眼泪啪嗒啪嗒的掉下来。他终于感觉到热闹是他们的，自己什么都没有的氛围的痛苦。顿时他只知道自己心中那片纯净的天空此时乌云密布，月亮好像已经消失在渐层变厚的云丛中了。

他从一开始就是韩胜宇囊中随意的玩物，但他好像一不小心动了心。现在这颗心被肆意的污染后好像再也无法跳动了般仅仅只是搁置在孙东杓空洞无力的身体中。

「超越想象的嫉妒之鸟展开了双翼，

像是在怀疑那份真实一般，

沉重的压飞过来，

陷入梦魇之中。」

“我为了你献上了我的所有，到头来原来什么都不是啊。”孙东杓喃喃着，眼前的男人睁大了双眼惊恐的看着孙东杓用锐利的刀具一次一次割向自己细嫩的手腕。血珠一滴一滴溢出来，孙东杓笑着扇了眼前人一耳光将唾沫随意吐在了地上，男人的脸上被孙东杓割了腕的血痕覆盖，正在忍受着脸部的疼痛时心脏被水果刀狠狠的插入。

“不要靠近胜宇哥哦。他是东杓一个人的。”

那个晚上被韩胜宇拥吻的男人在走出gay bar后立刻得到了死亡的下场，而韩胜宇还在吧里玩弄着下一个自投上门的男人。

挺好的，那个男人之后处理也不急。胜宇哥接近多少个我就可以除掉多少个。

“胜宇哥…你能宠爱很多人，但是不能因为这些人就不宠爱我呀。”把男人已经不再挣扎的尸体抬起倒入一旁的垃圾桶，孙东杓随意地拿出口袋中的绷带给自己草草包扎好，消失在了茫茫夜色中。

「为了拥有你，我该杀死谁才好？」

“呀～不是我疯了，而是胜宇哥疯了吧？面对感情该认真一点才是呀，不然招了像东杓这样的仇恨就一辈子都甩不掉咯～”如今被韩胜宇打了一耳光的孙东杓拿出了一个小型的遥控，津津有味地摁着遥控器上的一些按钮，从墙的另一端伸出机械将韩胜宇如同被绑在架子上般让他无法动弹。

“看来胜宇哥从来就没把东杓放在眼里。”他冷下语气，将低下的头缓慢抬起露出他早已绝望的眼神，眼神中参杂着失望与对韩胜宇沾花惹草的恨意。“得让你没办法再打我了才行吧？或许从手指开始掰断会让胜宇哥比较享受？”

“东杓，抱歉。”韩胜宇听到孙东杓此时没有起伏的语调后打了个寒颤，仅仅两三个月的时间孙东杓是如何做到从棉花糖变成硬纸板般本质的区别的？他咬咬牙，回想起与孙东杓愉快的种种过去——“哥还是很爱你。”

“呀，胜宇哥……我当然不会掰断你的手指啦！”他突然间眼睛亮了起来，又向平时一样小脸红扑扑的看着韩胜宇，但此时韩胜宇只觉得这个表情是他心中残缺不去的噩梦。在看到韩胜宇复杂的表情后孙东杓轻快地再一次走到韩胜宇面前居高临下地看着他。

“你最爱的是谁，请告诉我吧。”

“就像你当时对我的那样，让我来看看胜宇哥被这样对待的时候会不会像我当年一样害羞的哭泣吧？”

“我爱的是谁不重要。我们东杓这次要自己动了吗？”

孙东杓一边凝视着韩胜宇饶有兴趣的看着他的眼神一边轻笑。

“是呀，胜宇哥也会随我而动。”

孙东杓像当年韩胜宇对他一样拿出了一瓶还未拆封的润滑油，随意的挤在手上揉了揉发出粘腻的液体声，韩胜宇才发现了不对劲。接着，他的后穴就被不温柔的塞入一根手指。

“唔……”小孩的手指本就修长，他的手可以包裹住他自己的小脸。此时被塞到韩胜宇的后穴中搅动。只出不进的地方被第一次侵入而感到奇怪地扭动着。做了这么多年上位第一次被这样对待让韩胜宇有些不舒适。

“从某种意义来说，我也是胜宇哥的第一次了吧。”

孙东杓搅股着韩胜宇的后穴玩味地看着韩胜宇却只遭到韩胜宇的冷眼相待，给了韩胜宇一个不带有从前撒娇意味的耳光。他嘴角扯出一丝不太美观的笑容怒瞪着韩胜宇——

“这是刚刚胜宇哥教我的。”

“胜宇哥...还教了我很多，我想胜宇哥既然都忘了我跟你从前的回忆的话，这些东西都有必要再教一遍。”

孙东杓把手旋转着从韩胜宇后穴中抽出，韩胜宇紧致未被开垦的后庭因为抽出而发出恋恋不舍的“啵”声。孙东杓听到声音后露出了笑脸，默默的拿起了别在自己腰间的牛皮鞭。韩胜宇面对这场景低着头，急促地喘着粗气，狭长的刘海盖住了充满怒意的双眼。自己突然被带到这个地方难道还要被以前青春的小男友强制SM？

“东杓啊，我好像没有教过你这个哦。”

他强装镇定歪了歪头皱着眉头挤出一丝笑容看向孙东杓，孙东杓玩弄着手中的皮鞭浅笑不语，房间中突然冷淡的气氛让韩胜宇心急，原本吱呀吱呀最后燃烧着的灯泡此时随着韩胜宇心中飘过的一阵寒风而耗尽了它最后的能量。房间陷入一片黑暗。

他听见皮鞋的声音将大门缓缓打开，从门外透出的一丝光亮再次照亮了孙东杓一半的脸庞让他看起来更加的神秘莫测。孙东杓扯着皮鞭再次踱步到韩胜宇身旁，如同韩胜宇从前的习惯般，对着他左耳低声说道

“因为东杓私自认为自己已经到可以做这个年纪了，就找到那个视频看了好多遍哦。”

他跳开韩胜宇的旁边就给韩胜宇右肩上的纹身狠狠来了一记，红痕中渗出的丝丝血珠让韩胜宇吃痛的闷哼一声。没想到自己从前只会装腔作势说着自己这厉害那厉害的小男友竟然真的下得去手，看来自己还是低估他的认真了。

韩胜宇突然感到恐惧感从他心底里袭来，他今晚可能会死在这个地方。

鞭子又重打在他的锁骨，可能这就是报应吧，自己随意玩弄别人真心的报应。韩胜宇这一路上招来的仇恨还少吗？但能够像孙东杓这样还专门改造了自己家等待着这一天到来的人还是第一次见。

“呀，孙东杓。”他看着自己锁骨处刻印的Don't lock me up的纹身此时被鞭痕血洗而不耐烦的向孙东杓吼道。他看见孙东杓的表情在一瞬间被吓住了，但马上转换了回来又变成之前那副无情的样子。

他急躁地抬起头，刘海前的汗拍打在他高挺的鼻梁上，冷白色的皮肤此时烙印上鞭子的红痕显得额外热情。

更重要的是，韩胜宇身下的巨物随着孙东杓的鞭打此时变得更为狰狞。

“差不多够了吧？你就对你爱的男人这个样子吗？”

“那要取决于他还爱不爱我。”

性器被孙东杓温柔地握住抚动着，韩胜宇突然就忘记了疼痛愉快的低喘着，他低着头等不及看孙东杓再一次像从前那样邯郸学步般生涩地含入他的阴茎，却迟迟没等来那一步。

“东杓，舔一舔。”他扭动着腰肢用性器戳了戳孙东杓柔软的脸颊，却被孙东杓用一个冷淡的眼神回复了。

“我没有义务这样服侍你，胜宇哥。”孙东杓看着被机械控制在床上带用浓浓的欲望瞧着自己的韩胜宇，语调上扬地冒出这样一句话，一只穿着皮鞋的脚踏上了床垫，缓缓摩擦着韩胜宇的性器。

“嗯……唔哈…”韩胜宇被皮鞋揣摩擦碰地有些刺激般的动了情，孙东杓爬上床继续用还带着润滑液和韩胜宇后穴溢出的肠液的手指轻刮着韩胜宇的铃口，在忍不住百般刺激下韩胜宇躯体剧烈的一抖缴械在孙东杓的手中。

韩胜宇的表情上带着高潮后的失神与满足，肩膀和锁骨上的血液与汗液混合在一起却丝毫不足以让他感到痛苦。

“胜宇哥还高兴吗？”

“接下来到我了。”

孙东杓将自己朝气蓬勃的性器一鼓作气挺入韩胜宇的后穴中，窒息般的紧致随让两个人都感到不舒服但孙东杓还是笑着吻了吻韩胜宇的脸。

“唔啊...东杓可真是……哈嗯！”正惊讶于自家小孩的成长时孙东杓恰巧狠顶到了韩胜宇的敏感点使得韩胜宇的声调提高发出短促的一声，不满足于孙东杓仅仅是吻着他的脸颊而侧过头去伸出舌头舔吻孙东杓的嘴唇，看见孙东杓不为所动而恶作剧般的咬上孙东杓柔软的猫猫嘴。却没有得到孙东杓的回应。

“哥，被我操的感觉如何？”孙东杓的性器在同龄人中也是较成熟的，虽然不及韩胜宇的夸张但是也是可以自傲的程度。孙东杓在韩胜宇体内尽情的出出入入，每次抽出时都会带翻出内穴殷红的嫩肉。

“啊呼…我们东杓有好好的长大呢？”韩胜宇双手双脚被禁锢住而无法触摸孙东杓或者抚慰自己的性器而感到有些不爽，孙东杓摆弄着遥控器，机械将韩胜宇的双腿大大张开，修长的白腿随着孙东杓的挺动而轻轻拍打着他的背。

他前所未有地升起了一股羞耻感，尤其是现在被他前男友禁锢在床上张开腿被他操干的感觉与前列腺被顶撞的爽快感对于他来说都是能够让他耻辱地低下头的因素。他随着孙东杓的深入浅出喘叫直视着孙东杓从未离开过自己面庞的眼神。

“这都是哥教的好。”孙东杓勾过韩胜宇的脑袋与韩胜宇深入的接吻，唾液纠缠着交换入彼此的口腔中发出粘稠声响直至唾液禁不住地从他们唇与唇的交合处流出，当他们结束这个吻，淫靡的银丝连接着双唇印证了刚刚吻的火热与色情。

两个人都喘着粗气在床上形成一副如画般疯狂的场景。孙东杓小心翼翼地捧着韩胜宇的双颊，抿了抿湿润的猫猫唇。

“现在差不多该告诉我了，胜宇哥——”

“你最爱的是谁？”

孙东杓紧紧抓住韩胜宇被固定在床上的手腕，眼神凌厉地盯着他深藏不露的瞳孔，指甲深陷在韩胜宇的手臂中戳成一片一片红印。如拷问般的等待韩胜宇的回答。

韩胜宇转了转眼珠子，勾起一抹自信的笑容。

“抱歉，东杓，你还是只能排在我心中的第二。”

毕竟他心中从来没有过第一。

第二名之下的人在孙东杓的眼中毫无地位，他早该知道韩胜宇永远不会改变对他的看法与专一。他一边低笑着一边加快了身下捅弄的速度一边看着韩胜宇因快感与痛苦夹杂在一起而禁闭的双眼与隐忍的表情。

「即使全力去爱，即使被深爱着。」

「也无法满足。」

「如莫比乌斯之环般无穷无尽。」

他一个挺身将精液全数射进了韩胜宇体内，看着韩胜宇仰起头露出漂亮的下颚线喘着气。他从被丢掉的外套中拿出一罐安眠药。

韩胜宇躲不过只好被强硬的要求吞入。伴随着困意的渐渐席卷而陷入了沉沉的睡眠中。孙东杓看着露出疲惫睡颜的韩胜宇，毅然决然地拿起了不知何时就放在床下的韩胜宇随身携带的手枪。瞄准了韩胜宇熟睡的脸。冰冷的枪口直抵在韩胜宇的太阳穴。

“看来只有把你杀了，你的眼里才只会拥有我。”

「即使用尽全力去爱。」

「即使被深爱着。」

「未来只会，更加黑暗。」

“胜宇哥不爱我也可以。”孙东杓嘲弄地对着韩胜宇逐渐冰冷的躯体，穿整好衣服站在床前凝视着他不会再睁开眼睛的面庞——

“当然，如果爱我更好。”

孙东杓在离开前回过了头，一滴晶莹的泪珠从眼角滑落至脸庞后滴落在地板上。

他其实一直都还只是那个刚刚被韩胜宇伤了心的小孩子。

但爱在沉默中抓狂。


End file.
